Primer dia de clases
by Graywolf-kun
Summary: Me baso en los que nos pasa a algunos en el primer dia de clases.  me incluyo en "algunos"


NT: Combo Niños no me pertenece los derechos son de Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrell.

Esta historia relata lo que nos puede pasar a muchos antes de ir a clases.

Primer dia de clases

No hay mucho que contar hoy, solo hay 4 niños sentados en el césped hablando sobre algo que no muchos quieren volver a oír.

Paco: Ultimo día de libertad chicos, mañanas empiezan las clases.

Dice el con un rostro de tristeza.

Azul: Ay Paco, no seas así, solo son 4 horas y media en la escuela.

Serio: Cada día por los siguientes 9 meses.

Pilar: Pero al menos ahora si podremos volver a ver al maestre Grinto y a Cabeza.

Serio: Cierto, no los hemos visto desde diciembre, el director Bronka cerro la escuela con candado y tuvimos que dejar de entrenar capoeira, y como no sabemos dónde viven.

Paco: Pero no vinieron muchos divinos a la ciudad durante el verano.

Pilar: Porque Diadoro se fue de vacaciones forzosas a la cárcel (se ríe)

Azul: ¿Fue por qué el ultimo divino contamino el rio?

Paco: Sip, él estuvo al lado del divino todo el tiempo y como lo vieron con él.

Pilar: Se lo merece, no liberara divinos por un tiempo.

Serio: Lo liberan en una semana.

Paco: Mejor, sin él no tenemos trabajo.

Todos se ríen a carcajadas del chiste de Pilar.

Azul: Bueno se está haciendo tarde, yo me voy a casa.

Paco: Yo también, papá me odiara si llego tarde otra vez.

Serio: Yo también tengo que irme, mamá trabaja hasta tarde y tengo que cocinar yo.

Pilar: Esta bien, me uno con la mayoría, aquí se rompió una taza cada quien a su casa.

Después de haber dicho eso todos se van a su casa.

Día siguiente, 7:45 a.m.

Veamos cómo están los chicos antes de entrar a la escuela, bueno ya sabemos que puede estar haciendo Azul, así que vamos primero a los demás.

Habitación de Paco.

Dios mío! ¿Cómo es que alguien puede dormir aquí? Una habitación desordenada por completo ropa sucia por todo el piso, y colgando del ventilador de techo, armario abierto de par en par lleno de comida casi llegando a pudrirse, y en la cama un bulto enorme de ropa… Se mueve!, a no es Paco, y creo que también veo un perro, si un perro negro de gran tamaño, diablos este chico vive en un basurero, ¿Qué?… se escuchan pasos, alguien viene.

Una adolescente entra en la habitación de Paco y ve el desastre y queda sorprendida totalmente, por no decir horrorizada. Se acerca a la cama y empieza a mover a Paco con fin de despertarlo.

¿?¿?: Paco. (nada) Paco! (nada)

Ahora si ella se enojó y dio el grito de gracia.

¿?¿?: ¡Paco despierta, perezoso sin remedio!

Paco se asusta tanto que se cae de la cama por sobresalto, se levanta y mira la joven.

Paco: ¿Qué quieres Eva? No ves que estoy durmiendo.

Eva: Si lo vi, ¿Qué es esto una habitación o una cueva de monstruo? Mamá salió y me dijo que limpiara la casa, y te preparara para ir a la escuela.

Ella le arroja una escoba a Paco la que el atrapa fácilmente.

Eva: Comienza, quiero ver esto limpio antes de que mamá llegue, y por última vez, ¡DINGO DUERME AFUERA!

Ella le da un golpe al perro y este sale corriendo.

Paco: Bueno Eva, ya limpio mi habitación, hermanas mayores se creen la dueña de la casa.

Eva: Vamos Paco, quiero ver el piso de esta habitación reluciendo, y después prepara tus cosas para ir a las escuela.

Paco: Si Eva… (Solo porque es 5 años mayor que yo no significa que sea mi jefa)

Ahora si Paco comienza a juntar toda la ropa del piso, pero como es mucho vamos a ver a Pilar.

Habitación de Pilar:

Al menos aquí puedo ver el piso, es una habitación muy limpia, la típica habitación de una niña, mueble con espejo y un peine arriba de él, solo que esta es color verde en todas las paredes, y tiene unas cuantas plantas por aquí, una ventana amplia que daba a un balcón afuera, y un televisor grande conectada a una consola de video juegos con una gran variedad de juegos en una repisa arriba del televisor.

Y Pilar durmiendo en su cama destapada con un pijama también verde, esta chica tiene un problema con este color, bueno está durmiendo en su cama casi al borde de caerse y con la almohada abrazada como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Pilar: ZZZ… ZZZ… helado de pistache gigante… ZZZ…

Bueno parece que está teniendo un buen sueño. (Riiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing) Suena el despertador y Pilar hace algo que todos hacemos, estira la mano para apagarlo, pero que hace (Crash…) Bueno no todos tiramos el despertador por la ventana… ahora que.

Papá de Pilar: ¡ Pilar levántate de una vez, vas a llegar tarde al primer día de clases y ya es el quinto despertador que arrojas por la ventana, por favor no son gratis!

Pilar: ¡5 minutos mas papá!

P. de Pilar: ¡Vamos levántate y vístete todavía tienes tiempo, y esa ventana saldrá de tu domingo, otra vez!

Pilar agarra la almohada y se cubre la cara con ella tratando de seguir dormida, pero no puede y no le queda otra mas que levantarse.

Pilar: Maldito primer día de clases.

Ella estira los brazos y lanza un bostezo enorme y va hacia el mismo lugar que todo el mundo va al levantarse, el baño.

Ella llega y la puerta esta cerrada, golpea la puerta y se escucha.

¿?¿?: Ocupado, vuelve mas tarde.

Pilar: Por favor Tony (diminutivo de Antonio) tengo que ir al baño.

Tony: Espera un rato mas estoy ocupado aquí adentro.

Pilar: Demonios Tony, sal por favor.

Tony: Espera tu turno.

Pilar: Tony tu no eres el único que vive en esta casa, vamos sal o prefieres que vaya a tu habitación y me lave los dientes.

Ahora si Tony sale del baño, es un chico alto, yo diría que tiene casi 18 años con la frente con acné, y los mismos ojos de Pilar y el cabello corto negro con flequillo al frente.

Tony: Aléjate de mi habitación, monstruo verde.

Pilar: Si como digas Mr. granos, ahora con permiso paso al baño.

Ella entra como si nada y Tony se queda mirando desde afuera como fue que lo engaño.

¿?¿?: ¿Te volvió a engañar?

Tony: Si Noa.

Noa es un niño pequeño de unos 7 años con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café, se ve claramente que le falta un diente en el centro de la boca.

Noa: ¿Cómo lo hará?

Tony: No me preguntes.

Pilar sale del baño, le saca la lengua a Tony y saluda a Noa, y pasa directo a su habitación para cambiarse, yo soy varón así que me quedo aquí nomas y después sigo contando…

Al fin salió, con la misma ropa de siempre y una mochila con forma de lagarto.

Pilar: Ahora a hacia la escuela.

Noa: Pero recién son las 8 de la mañana.

Pilar: Y la escuela es a 2 km de aquí, si no quiero llegar tarde tengo que caminar (cambia el rostro y pone una cara de pena)

Tony: Pues te sugiero que empieces ahora.

Pilar sale corriendo y va hacia afuera, después va camino a la escuela… bueno en realidad fue primero a la casa de Azul a 2 calles de su casa pero ya se había ido y tuvo que irse sola.

Pilar: Maldito primer dia de clases.

Habitacion de Serio… esta vacía.

Aquí está en la cocina, con un delantal y haciendo el desayuno.

Serio: (Mamá tiene que dejar de trabajar hasta tarde, pero si lo hace no comeremos nada)

Él sirve la mesa con un buen desayuno, pone 6 platos, supongo que serán para sus padres y el y 3 hermanos.

El mira un reloj de pared que hay en la cocina y ve las 7:59.

Serio abre un cajón en la cocina y saca unas sorderas enormes, ¿Para qué serán?

Las 8 en punto, (Bong…. Bong) Suena un reloj antiguo en la parte superior de la casa y se escuchan las voces de unos niños levantándose y quejándose por el baño.

Alguien baja por la escalera y es una mujer grande de unos 30 y tantos casi llegando a 40 con el cabello rubio.

Serio: Hola mamá, ya hice el desayuno y por favor tira ese reloj del abuelo.

M. de Serio: Hola Serio, gracias por hacer el desayuno, me sirve mucho tu ayuda desde que tu padre falleció, y olvídalo ese reloj me lo regalo mi padre cuando me case.

Serio: Entonces ponle un silenciador.

La madre de Serio ve la cocina y el comedor en orden y limpio, no como la noche anterior cuando llego del trabajo que estaba todo desordenado.

M. de Serio: ¿Tu limpiaste todo?

Serio: Si, me levante temprano y estaba aburrido.

M. de Serio: Gracias, ojala tus hermanos lo hicieran de vez en cuando.

Serio: Hablando de ellos…..

Ahora si se puso feo un montón de niños bajan la escalera apurados y se sientan en la mesa llenándola… a ver son, 1,2…. 4 hermanos, y yo me quejo porque tengo 2 conmigo.

A ver quiénes son, aquí hay un niño de mediana altura con el cabello naranja igual que el de Serio y unos ojos azules que asemeja unos 9 años.

Al lado otro niño muy parecido, solo que este es rubio y sus ojos son color avellana como los de Serio (creo que son de ese color los ojos de Serio) que parece tener 7 años.

Ahora otro niño más exactamente igual al anterior, creo que son gemelos.

Y por último una niña pequeña muy energética de cabello marron y ojos grises, no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro y parece tener 5 años.

¿?¿?: ¿Que hay para desayunar, mamá? (dice el mayor)

Serio: Lo de siempre Tomas.

¿?¿?: ¿Otra vez una taza de leche? Cambia el menú algún día. (Uno de los gemelos)

Serio: Algún día, Marcos.

¿?¿?: Hoy empiezan las clases, ¿nos acompañaras? (pregunta el otro gemelo)

Serio: Siempre lo hago Mauricio.

¿?¿?: ¿Es linda la escuela? (Pregunta la niña)

Tomas: No, mucho, si la maestra se enoja te da con una regla y te castiga mandándote a un pozo.

La niña se asusta y se larga a llorar, va corriendo a los brazos de su madre y ella la calma.

Serio mira a Tomas con un rostro de enojo para saltearse el regaño.

Serio: Tranquila Sara, no escuches a Tomas lo dice para asustarte.

El ayuda a consolar a su hermana hasta que esta deja de llorar.

M. de Serio: Bueno ahora vístanse, para ir a la escuela, Serio ayuda a tus hermanos por favor, yo vestiré a Sara.

Serio: Si mamá.

Ella se va y los deja solos a ellos.

Serio: Ya la oyeron trio de diablos, vístanse y nos vamos a la escuela.

Mauricio: Si Serio, como tu digas, yo me ire a cambiar.

Marcos: ¿No podemos saltearnos este dia?

Serio: Si claro, pero debes quedarte con la abuela ya que mamá trabaja.

Marcos: Esta bien, yo me voy. (Contesta muy asustado, no quiero saber lo que es su abuela)

Tomas: No pienses que será fácil hermano.

Serio: O si lo será, tengo la forma perfecta para hacer que me hagas caso.

Tomas: A si ¿y cuál es?

Serio: Quieres que me quede con tus historietas, se venden muy bien por internet hoy y como yo te las regale sé dónde las escondes, bajo el colchón.

Tomas: Esta bien, tu ganas.

Tomas se va y deja a Serio solo.

Serio: (Pobre por una historieta hace de todo, ahora tengo que llevarlos, tengo 12 años y prácticamente ya tengo 4 hijos, ojala papá estuviera vivo o por lo menos me gustaría ser el menor)

M. de Serio: Ya están todos listos, Serio acompáñalos a la escuela por favor.

Serio: Si mamá.

Serio se lleva con el a sus hermanos caminando a la escuela, lo bueno es que vive a 6 calles, pero el pobre tiene que cuidarlos todo el camino.

Habitacion de Azul.

¿Hey, donde esta Azul? A ver aquí, no y aquí, tampoco. Pero que, esta sentada en la entrada de la escuela esperando que los chicos lleguen.

Escuela.

Azul: Al fin llegaron chicos, ¿Qué les paso?

Paco: Eva me hizo limpiar, toda mi habitación y bañar a Dingo.

Pilar: Tú no estabas en tu casa y tuve que venir sola todo el camino.

Azul: Lo siento Pilar.

Serio: Yo tuve que preparar el desayuno y traer a mis hermanos hasta aquí, me torturaron todo el camino.

Azul: Gracias a Dios mis hermanos ya están casados y viven en sus casas.

Paco: ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Azul: Me emocione por el primer día de clases y vine apurada, estuve esperando desde las 7:30 de la mañana, pero resulta que la escuela no puede abrir hoy por que están haciendo reparaciones y no pudieron terminarlas a tiempo, recién van a abrir el 3 de marzo.

(en argentina empiezan el 28 de febrero)

Paco, Serio y Pilar: Odio el primer día de clases.

Dicen eso y se sientan en el piso con una cara larga…

Azul: Bueno, chicos mañana será otro día de vacaciones.

Despues de sufrir la falsa alarma del colegio se ríen y cada uno vuelve a su casa, deseando que no vuelva a pasar.

Fin.

Lo escribí pensando en mis amigos que tienen esas personalidades, y más que nada porque quería imaginarles parientes y una vida fuera de los divinos.

Espero les haya gustado y por favor no sean duros en los comentarios y las críticas. Y porque es lo que les pasa a algunos en ese día tan horrible para la mayoría…


End file.
